charliesangelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Munday
"You Didn't Think It Would Be The Three Of Us Forever Did You?" -Alex to Dylan at the Baha Hurricane Beach discussing Natalie's future with Pete Komisky Alexandra "Alex" Mundy is the second of Charles Townsend's angels from 2000 to 2003 in Charlie's Angels and Full Throttle. She is the daughter of Mr. Munday and girlfriend of actor Jason Gibbons. Background Alex is a sophisticated class act, with dark brown eyes and never a brown hair out of place. She has rich parents who were professors of philosophy and economics at Harvard. By the time she was 13, Alex had academically eclipsed her parents. She spent the rest of her teenage years abroad, learning levitation with a Tibetan guru; safecracking and bomb defusing with a Parisian double agent; dancing for a time with the Stuttgart Ballet - the usual classical education. An expert fencer and horsewoman, Alex has been a government aerospace engineer and on-call consultant for NASA. She was also an early pioneer in the creation of the laptop computer. Alex is so on top of everything, it’s easy to bore her and hard to keep her amused. No known drawbacks. Smitten with actor Jason Gibbons, she resides in an impeccable loft in downtown Los Angeles. Alex drives a vintage silver Mercedes convertiblehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alex_Munday#cite_note-0, license plate number 340-JAN. She worships Martha Stewart, despite the fact that she is cursed in the kitchen. Profile Alex Munday, the sophisticated exotic private investigator was portrayed by Lucy Liu in the films Charlie's Angels (2000) and Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003). Like all the Angels who have worked for Charlie Townsend at the Charles Townsend Detective Agency, she is quite resourceful and is willing to take on many roles to meet the challenges of solving any case. An expert fencer and horsewoman, Alex has been a government aerospace engineer and on-call consultant for NASA. She was also an early pioneer in the creation of the laptop computer. Alex is so on top of everything, it’s easy to bore her and hard to keep her amused. No known drawbacks. She resides in an impeccable loft in downtown Los Angeles. She worships Martha Stewart, despite the fact that she is cursed in the kitchen. Past Her parents were professors of philosophy and economics at Harvard. By the time she was 13, Alex had academically eclipsed her parents. She spent the rest of her teenage years abroad, learning levitation with a Tibetan guru; safecracking and bomb-defusing with a Parisian double agent; dancing for a time with the Stuttgart Ballet - the usual classical education.﻿ Fashion Alex Munday is very sophisticated and wears clothes that fit her very closely and move with her body. Her clothing tends to be a lot of black leather and red. Covers and Techniques Alex's skills include gymnastics, chess, archery, lasso throwing, computer hacking, and neurosurgery. She is extremely proficient in kung fu and several other martial arts, as are fellow Angels Dylan Sanders and Natalie Cook. She never uses guns. Memorable Quotes Alex: Marshal Ray Carter? I'm Alex Munday, and I'll be your rescuer today.Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle Appearances *Charlie's Angels 2000 *Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle References Munday, Alex Category:Angels